La estrella de Navidad
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Los ciudadanos de Happy tree town están preparándose para recibir la navidad ¿Y como hacerlo mas divertido?Organizando un juego en el cual decide el ganador del año pasado, el premio colocar la estrella en el árbol de la plaza. Sin embargo Shifty se vera envuelto en ese juego por accidente al confundirse de bolsa.¿Como acabara todo?Les invito a leer esta pequeña historia navideña
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal,pero si me pertenece la historia que cree con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.**

 **…...**

 **Capitulo 1 La noche antes de Navidad.**

Un nuevo año iba a dar comienzo en la ciudad de Happy Tree Town pero como era tradición en aquel lugar,antes de la llegada de la navidad se adornaba un hermoso abeto en la plaza mayor del centro urbano,todos ponían algún adorno de sus casas para que la buena suerte, la felicidad y el bienestar llegara a todos los hogares. Pero había un adorno en particular que era el más llamativo de todos, una estrella tan brillante como las del cielo nocturno y tan resplandeciente como el mismo sol,dicho objeto se ponía en la copa del árbol para que los deseos de las personas de buen corazón se cumplieran. No obstante no todos podían poner la estrella y todos los días antes de navidad se realizaba algún juego para que le tocara a la persona que lograra completarlo mas existía un pequeño requisito,solo podría poner la estrella quien hubiera hecho una buena acción durante todo el año sino el juego se reiniciaría o se le daría al segundo en finalizar el juego. Y en este año le toco a Lumpy organizar la actividad al ser quien la puso la vez anterior sobre el abeto,aun era un misterio como aquel peliazul de dos mechas amarillas había logrado completar el juego...a lo mejor le subestimaron pero nunca seria resulto tal enigma.

Había tenido que echarse a la carrera para poder llegar a tiempo a la tienda y conseguir las galletas de virutas de chocolate con formas navideñas,Lifty las había dejado en el carrito dejándolas a simple vista,puede que pareciese un mal menor pero si las descubrían comenzarían a sospechar sobretodo porque era un día festivo y no habían abierto en aquel día y seguramente el dueño de la tienda terminaría mirando las cámaras de vigilancia,una cosa era engañar al idiota de Lumpy pero si se volvía mas seguro aquel establecimiento tendían mas difícil el salirse con la suya robando la comida. Entrando por la puerta trasera asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie para dar la voz de alarma,su suerte parecía estar presente pues no se encontraba el guardia de seguridad lo cual le permitió no solo tomar esa caja de galletas con forma de estrella sino que también aprovecho para hacer como un ticket de compra y meterla en una bolsa de papel marrón,así al menos si la policía le acusaba sin pruebas les mostraría su falsa compra quedando libre del delito. Todo el mundo sabia que era un ladrón junto con su hermano pero nadie por el momento había conseguido pruebas,se aseguraban de ello pues no se iban a dejar atrapar tan fácilmente aunque cierto héroe azulado les pillara con las manos en la masa sin pruebas no hay delito y su testimonio no valía si había dos que decían lo contrario. Nada mas salir pudo apreciar como las calles estaban desérticas y eso solo atraía al peligro,rezaba porque el soldado sanguinario no estuviera despierto pues correr en invierno no era muy buena idea,sobretodo si había nevado la noche anterior. El suave viento gélido chocaba contra su piel haciéndole estremecer al sentir como se iba colando el frio en su interior, abrazando aquella bolsa mientras aceleraba el paso mas algo llamo su atención al girar la cabeza haciéndole detenerse, estaba viendo un enorme árbol lleno de cosas brillantes y no dudo en acercarse encontrándose en la plaza de la ciudad mas su ilusión de robar algo de valor desapareció al ver que estaban todos ahí escuchando a Sniffles,quien estaba en una especie de escenario enfrente de aquel inmenso abeto¿Qué le habían hecho al pobre?¿Porque tenia todas esas lucecitas y esas cosas colgándole?No entendía nada de la Navidad,nunca había celebrado esa festividad por lo tanto era ajeno a todo ni si quiera les presto mucha atención para centrarse en robar en esas noches pues era lo único bueno que le veía a la navidad,eran los días perfectos para cometer sus fechorías pero si en ese lugar estaba Splendid y la prensa era mejor no arriesgarse. Se alejo del rebaño de personas para sentarse en un banco de la plaza dejando su bolsa a su lado,era el momento perfecto para molestar con su presencia al peliazul con súper poderes.

–Como cada año,quien puso la estrella la ultima vez es el encargado de organizar el juego, todos saben las reglas nada de empujar ni de hacer trampas,aquel que las haga quedara eliminado hasta el año que viene. Lumpy ya puedes contarles a todos en que consiste la actividad.– Dijo Sniffles por el micrófono dejando le paso a su amigo,mas noto raro al superheroe y disimuladamente se acerco a este para poderle hablar en susurros.– ¿Que es lo que pasa Splendid?–

–Esta Shifty,en el banco del fondo mirándonos...– Contestando con simpleza sin quitarle el ojo al peliverde.

Torciendo levemente el labio quedándose algo pensativo.– No creo que sea tan tonto de robar estando todos delante...relájate mañana va a ser navidad y aun quedan un par de horas antes de que caiga la noche.– Intentando le calmar pero de lo poco que se pudo enterar del juego de Lumpy era que consistía de resolver unas pistas.

Estaba logrando su propósito mas al oír a aquel hombre decir las condiciones para jugar a ese estúpido juego alzo una ceja desaprobando lo,no pensaba participar en una chorrada como esa mas que nada porque sabia como actuarían todos si le veían participar y pasaba de aguantar esas miradas de asco,insultos y murmuros criticándole por su forma de vivir a pesar de ni si quiera conocerle pero tampoco les permitiría acercarse a él,ya mostraron como eran en realidad. Decidiendo marcharse antes de que comenzaran a mirar por su sitio aunque seguramente ni se acercarían por el mismo asco que les daba. Sin embargo al levantarse su bolsa se cayo a una ridícula papelera que habían puesto al lado de aquel banco. Suspirando pesadamente comenzando a enojarse pero ese día estaba siendo demasiado perfecto por lo que intento calmarse y rebuscar en aquella basura,algún gracioso había metido una bolsa igual a la suya mas cuando se disponía a tomar ambas para revisar cual le pertenecía sintió como alguien ponía la mano sobre su hombro,sobresaltándose y girando inmediatamente, tomando una de las bolsas.  
Las palabras de Sniffles no habían parado de rondarle por la cabeza pero dentro de él sabia que algo malo estaba tramando,una idea que se fue desvaneciendo al ver al peliverde rebuscando en la basura. Torciendo levemente el labio,acercándose a el sobrevolando a los habitantes de la ciudad que buscaban por todos lados las pistas e intentaban resolverlas para dar con el adorno de navidad. Tal vez era a consecuencia del espíritu navideño pero le apeno ver como aquel ladrón sin corazón miraba en la basura para llevarse algo a la boca o eso suponía sino no comprendía porque estaría mirando en un sitio tan repulsivo. No apoyo sus pies en el suelo quedándose a escasos centímetros de este,no quería que el peliverde se marchara raudo y veloz para no ser atrapado,en aquella ocasión no tenia intención de atraparle aunque algún día lograría acusarle de los robos cometidos y encerrarle de por vida en la cárcel. Apoyando con suavidad la mano sobre el hombro de Shifty pero no espero que reaccionara de aquella manera viéndose obligado a retroceder un poco para no llevarse algún golpe¿Acaso él también tenía problemas para relajarse?Dejando esa pregunta de lado para centrarse en el muchacho,mirándole fijamente a aquellos ojos de color verde.

–Después de la celebración se hace una cena en una sala del ayun...– Splendid fue interrumpido arrepintiéndose en ese mismo instante de aquella absurda idea de invitar al ladrón.

No hizo ni pizca de gracia el toparse con el héroe tan cerca y aun menos que estuviera diciéndole eso.– ¿Que pasa,Splendid?¿No soportas ver a la gente tomar cosas de la basura?...¿O es que acaso te doy pena?– Empezando le a acusar con aquellas preguntas frunciendo su ceño.– Ni mi hermano ni yo necesitamos tu caridad.–

Enojándose frunciendo el ceño,no soportaba a esa persona aunque no era de extrañar si eran enemigos.– ¿Sabes?Solo intentaba ser amable,Shifty.¿Acaso tu no puedes serlo por una vez?–

–¿Tú?¿Amable?No-Negando con la cabeza levemente.– Te confundes,héroe,tu sientes lastima y lo único que quieres es quedar bien ante los demás como hacen todos cuando empezáis a poner esas lucecitas por todos lados.–

–Eso no es verdad,rata calle...– Tapándose la boca con la mano callando lo que iba a decirle al peliverde.

Resoplando victorioso al oír el principio de aquel insulto.– ¿Lo ves?Si intentaras ser amable lo intentarías todos los días...Gracias por esa invitación absurda pero no,tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.–

Viendo como aquel ladrón se marchaba hacia el callejón,en donde ninguna luz navideña brillaba reinando la oscuridad y el frio. No debía de haberle invitado ni tampoco haberse acercado a él conociendo lo arisco que era,no entendía porque era así con todo el mundo negando la ayuda que se le ofrecía pero tampoco se iba a dar mucho mal por ello,un delincuente seria siempre un delincuente. Levantando el vuelo para ir de nuevo hasta el escenario pero en el camino recibió alguna que otra felicitación por echar al peliverde del lugar,por una vez esos halagos no le hicieron sentir bien sino todo lo contrario,estaba empezando a ver algo nuevo y que había pasado desapercibido hasta esa tarde.

Al ver como se acercaba el héroe con la mirada baja comenzó a preocuparse,yendo junto con Sniffles a donde estaba para ver si aquel mal nacido no había robado la estrella pues fue en esa papelera donde la había escondido metida en una bolsa de papel marrón. No existía un adorno así en toda la ciudad pues fue hecha exclusivamente para esa tradición,aparte de tener sus decenas de años al no haber sido nunca sustituida por otra preservando desde el inicio aquella costumbre. Esperando a que dijera algo mas parecía demasiado pensativo,le recordó al científico cuando no había manera de sacarle de sus inventos o de sus complejos cálculos.

–Splendid...– Hablo Sniffles mirando al superheroe un tanto preocupado.

En ese instante salio de aquel trance mirando a ambos fingiendo una suave sonrisa.– Perdonar estaba distraído.–

–¿Ese bastardo ha robado la estrella?– Preguntándole directamente sin tener delicadeza alguna en sus palabras.

Al ver el rostro de extrañeza del héroe le sonrió con levedad.– Lumpy a escondido ahí la estrella...–

–Aaaah...-Comprendiendo lo que pasaba y porque estaban así,la inseguridad les llevaba a actuar de esa manera.– Pues...– Sin darle tiempo a responder al oírse un grito de victoria.

–¡LA ENCONTRE!– Grito Cuddles en aquel banco en donde había estado el héroe pero cuando fue a sacar la estrella de la bolsa alzo una ceja sin entender que hacia una caja de galletas ahí y con un ticket de compra.

Todos se habían acercado para ver la estrella e incluso motivaron al rubio a sacarla de su envoltorio mas todos se miraron los unos a los otros comenzando a cuchichear entre ellos al ver que no era el adorno de navidad. No tardaron mucho en mirar al héroe y a los organizadores del evento para saber que estaba pasando,aquella broma no tenia ninguna gracia pero siendo Lumpy quien organizo el juego a ninguno le sorprendía que se hubiera equivocado de estrella pero ver su rostro enfureciéndose le hicieron saber perfectamente que era lo que había ocurrido.  
Se acerco para darle la enhorabuena al ganador aunque al ver como sacaba esa caja de galletas le hizo alzar una ceja,no tardo en oír a algunos habitantes diciendo que Shifty la había robado y nos dio el cambiazo algo que Lumpy parecía creerse pero conocía a su enemigo como la palma de su mano,no era la misma forma de robar,había sido descuidado y eso no era algo propio de él. Tomando la bolsa de papel marrón mientras Sniffles se encargaba de calmar a todos los ciudadanos¿Todos?...No...ahora veía que no estaban todos,faltaba aquel par de gemelos y muchas otras personas que pasaban inadvertidas,ahora comprendía que ese espíritu de la navidad no estaba completo porque no consistía en reunirse con los amigos,familias...consistía en dar felicidad,en ser amables con todos sin discriminar a nadie,perdonar a aquellos que nos lastimaron en el pasado y tener la esperanza siempre en el corazón para que las buenas acciones reinaran en aquel mundo. Viendo algo en el interior al examinarla encontrándose con aquel ticket de compra,unos cuantos parecieron darse cuenta pues notaba sus miradas clavadas en él.  
–¿Compro la caja de galletas?...– Susurrando aquellas palabras terminando por posarse en el suelo,incrédulo ante lo que veía.

Nuevamente los cuchicheos comenzaron ante esa noticia,muchos ponían en duda que fuera real y seguramente se trataba de alguna artimaña suya para cubrirse las espaldas mas el conejo que aun tenia dicha caja en sus manos se acerco al héroe por si acaso quería devolvérsela o al menos esa era su intención. La idea de quedársela para poderle decir a ese peliverde que se sentía cuando te robaban le tentaba demasiado,pagarle con su misma moneda era la venganza perfecta pero no seria propio de la navidad.  
A mitad de camino se percato que aquella bolsa no era la suya,básicamente al abrazarla y sentir como se clavaba algo le obligo a mirar encontrándose con aquel absurdo objeto. Comenzó a maldecir todo cuanto pudo,ahora le tocaba volver a la plaza y seguir pasando frio pero con suerte llegaría antes de caer la noche a casa,quería estar con su hermano y poderle dar sus dichosas galletas,inundando le el recuerdo de hacia unas horas atrás cuando su gemelo tomo aquella caja con toda la ilusión del mundo,nunca había celebrado la navidad pero Lifty si,fue al único que quisieron sus padres mas no quiso meterse mas en aquel negro pasado. Respirando profundamente mientras recorría nuevamente los callejones,no le llevo mucho tiempo llegar a la plaza encontrándose con todo el mundo revolucionado porque supuestamente para ellos había robado la estrella,no estaba sordo a decir verdad tenia el oído fino y esos cuchicheos los podía escuchar con total claridad. Le dieron ganas de quedársela pero por una vez en su vida quería algo carente de precio en el mercado,quería esa caja con forma de estrella para poderse la dar a Lifty. Mirando seriamente al muchacho que lo tenia,no dudo ni un segundo de salir de la oscuridad del callejón para andar directamente hacia él,ignorando a todos los demás y abriéndose paso entre ellos para poder llegar.

Al alzar la vista para enseñarle aquel ticket a Sniffles y a Lumpy pudo apreciar como alguien salia del callejón,ese día estaba siendo realmente sorprendente aunque el peliverde no parecía traer una cara amigable sino mas bien todo lo contrario. Si se atrevía a hacer algo no dudaría en apresarle pues no iba a permitir que a vísperas ni en la misma Navidad ocurriese algo,todo debía ser perfecto y rebosante de felicidad. Elevándose al apreciar como Shifty medio empujaba a las personas abriéndose camino sin ni si quiera importarle si les estaba haciendo daño o no,fue en ese entonces cuando se percato que iba directo hacia el muchacho de cabellos rubios, suponía que quería recuperar la caja de galletas,la cual aun le costaba creer que fuera comprada. Se coloco detrás del chico para hacerle sentir seguro, protegería a cualquier ciudadano que lo necesitara pero si el peliverde iba con buenas intenciones suponía que no se vería obligado a entrar en acción.

Veía como aquel ladrón estaba yendo directamente hacia él,notaba que todo su cuerpo temblaba al sentirse en peligro a pesar de estar el superheroe a su lado. Las ganas de salir corriendo le comenzaba a invadir por completo,quería salir del punto de mira de aquel peliverde,quien traía cara de muy pocos amigos. Estaba a punto de esconderse detrás de Splendid cuando vio como Shifty se le paraba enfrente ofreciéndole la bolsa que llevaba en una de sus manos,parecía estar pidiéndole la otra pues la mano que tenia libre le hacia gestos para hacerle entender que quería hacer un pequeño cambio. Se quedo mirando a su alrededor como si la cosa no fuera con el,le estaba sorprendiendo la actitud de aquel malhechor. Dando un paso hacia atrás,no se estaba negando a darle la caja de galletas con forma de estrellas,ni en su sano juicio cometería semejante disparate pero le gustara o no el ladrón había encontrado la estrella de navidad.  
–Lo has encontrado tu y has hecho una buena acción,creo que todos opinan lo mismo que yo.– Hablo Cuddles algo asustado pero atreviéndose a mirarle a los ojos.– De...deberías poner tu,la estrella...– Mostrando una suave sonrisa intentando que se animara a ello.

Apoyo la mano en el hombro del rubio para darle su apoyo a medida que hablaba.– Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo,Cuddles,de hecho me parece una grandisima idea...– Dijo Sniffles subiéndose las gafas mirando al peliverde directamente.

–¡Siiii!¡Es una buena idea!¡Bien hecho,Cuddles!– Hablo Splendid emocionado levitando.

Los cuchicheos nuevamente se empezaron a oír ante las palabras del muchacho con zapatillas de conejo rosado. Les costaba creer que estuviera pidiendo algo así pero se pusieron de acuerdo al oír como incluso el superheroe de la ciudad apoyaba esa idea,aceptando en darle una oportunidad a Shifty.

Había alzado una ceja sin comprender de lo que estaban hablando,no pensaba poner nada en ningún lado,simplemente quería su caja de galletas e irse a casa lo antes posible para poder estar junto con su hermano.–No.– Negándose rotundamente pidiendo de buenas maneras por ultima vez aquello que le pertenecía.

Todos se habían callado de golpe ante semejante palabra,mirándose los unos a los otros,los ciudadanos se sentían como si les hubieran cortado el espíritu de la navidad de golpe.

Acercándose a su enemigo teniendo cuidado de no darle ninguna patada a alguien en la cara.– Venga,Shifty...va a ser Navidad...– Hablaba con un tono suave y tranquilizador,teniendo así la esperanza de poder convencer al peliverde para que pusiera aquel adorno en el árbol de navidad.

 **…...**

 **Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):**  
¿Qué hará Shifty?¿Aceptara esa propuesta o se negara volviendo a casa ignorando a todos los demás?  
Empece escribir esta historia al principio de mes, no he podido tener mucho tiempo para escribir sobre mis otras historias pero el espíritu de la navidad ha sido fuerte en mi este año y se que siempre prevalece en nuestros corazones mostrándose en cada acción amable que tenemos,en la bondad que demostramos,en la ayuda que ofrecemos a todo aquel que lo necesita...Espero que tengáis una feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo.~  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos,no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski._

 **Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen pero si la historia que creo con ellos. Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia y no duden en dejar sus comentarios para mi seria todo un honor saber que les pareció.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal,pero si me pertenece la historia que cree con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.**

 **…...**

 **Capitulo 2 Deseo navideño.**

Sentía como toda la maldita ciudad le estaba mirando, no quería colocar esa estrella en donde fuera que fuese. Ademas nunca había celebrado la Navidad, no sabia que hacer con ese adorno ni que hacer ante la insistencia de todos. Pero si sabia que su hermano conocía mas la Navidad que él, por ello comenzó a pensar en llamarle para que fuera a ayudarle con ese pequeño problema. Sin embargo su silencio parecía estar volviendo eterno aquel momento. Suspirando con pesadez mientras sacaba su móvil y se alejaba un poco de toda esa multitud, pero sabia que iba a ser imposible que no escucharan la conversación. Al sentir como tanto el héroe como el científico se acercaba alzo el dedo indice con el único fin de que le dieran un poco de tiempo.  
Aun esperaban impacientes la respuesta del peliverde y ver como tomaba su móvil les hizo pensar que nuevamente se negaría. Miraban a Splendid con la pequeña esperanza de que le hice entrar en razón, la tradición siempre había sido que aquel que encontraba la estrella de Navidad, era quien debía ponerla en la copa del árbol.  
Notaba como la mayoría de los ciudadanos estaban mirándole para solucionar ese problema, la verdad es que no entendía porque Shifty no podía tener mas corazón en aquella noche tan especial y mas cuando mañana iba a ser Navidad. Sin dudar en acercarse para volver a insistir le, como héroe y parte del jurado era su deber que la tradición siguiera adelante. Viendo como Shifty parecía estar pidiéndoles mas tiempo,¿Que era lo que pasaba?¿Acaso aquello se trataba de una mera distracción?Su mente no pudo evitar comenzar a mal pensar en todas esas posibilidades que tenia el ladrón de dar un buen golpe. Torciendo levemente el labio al igual que su ceño empezaba a mostrar cierto enojo. Ignorando por completo aquella señal para acercarse y quedarse al lado del peliverde, no iba a permitir que arruinaran la Navidad.  
–¿Lifty?.– Pregunto Shifty mientras hablaba por el móvil.–Necesito que vengas a la plaza del ayuntamiento.–

–"¿Porque?..."–

–Porque...–Suspirando pesadamente rindiéndose ante lo inevitable aunque aquello le hiciera parecer enojado.–¡Porque yo nunca he celebrado la estúpida Navidad!¡Y quieren que ponga una maldita estrella en no se donde!–

–"Ahora voy,Shifty."–

Al igual que los ciudadanos que escucharon la conversación estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que el ladrón no hubiera celebrado la Navidad en su vida. Mirando a Sniffles y a Lumpy, no sabia que hacer ante esa situación pero ahora mas que nunca Shifty debía de poner la estrella. Al ver como aquel par de peliazules asentía con la cabeza supo que le habían entendido, a veces no hacia falta usar las palabras para decir algo y estaba convencido que los demás ciudadanos estarían de acuerdo en concederle a aquel par una Navidad, dejar que experimentase junto a ellos el significado de esta. Viendo como el peliverde se frotaba la sien con los dedos, mas no dudo en acercarse apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del ladrón. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron le sonrió con suavidad para que entendiese que no estaba solo y nadie se iba a meter con el. Pero tal vez pensaba demasiado rápido porque no tardo en oír a unos cuantos de la ciudad reírse de Shifty y decir que era normal que nunca la celebrase si nadie le quería. Logro ver un pequeño rastro de dolor en el rostro del ladrón antes de ver como parecía enojarse.  
Estaba apunto de decirle a Splendid que ni se le ocurriese sentir pena por el, nunca había celebrado la Navidad pero eso no era el fin del mundo. Iba a esperar a su hermano porque era en quien mas confiaba para ayudarle. Sin embargo al oír esas risas y esas palabras supo que había sido un ingenuo, debía de haberse negado desde un principio porque era verdad que nadie le quería a excepción de su gemelo, ni si quiera le quisieron sus padres. Llevado por el dolor y aquellos horribles recuerdos no tardo en enojarse, alzando la bolsa en donde estaba la estrella para automáticamente arrojarla contra el suelo y largarse de allí con su caja de galletas navideñas.  
Los ciudadanos junto con Lumpy y Sniffles miraban horrorizados como aquel adorno era chocado contra el suelo, algunos intentaron echarle la culpa al ladrón pero incluso Splendid les miro mal. En un principio muchos intentaron ignorar esa pequeña vergüenza por haberse portado así con alguien que nunca había celebrado la Navidad pero poco a poco comenzaron a darse cuenta de su error sobretodo cuando Sniffles saco el adorno de la bolsa. Se podía ver a simple vista que una de las puntas de la estrella había quedado quebrada y la belleza que antes tenia había sido dañada.  
– No esta rota del todo pero dudo que al año que viene podamos usarla...–Comento Sniffles mientras examinaba el daño causado por la caída.

Aun miraba mal a los ciudadanos por aquella conducta.–¿Acaso ustedes no saben que es la Navidad? Es perdón, amor y comprensión. Iban a ser las primeras navidades de Shifty, teníamos la oportunidad de enseñarle esas cosas, de enseñarle el significado de la Navidad y no que todo se reduce a bienes materiales.–

– Splendid, no te pases con ellos, ese engendro ha hecho mucho daño a los ciudadanos así que es mejor que reanudemos el jue...–Dijo Lumpy antes de ser interrumpido por Sniffles.

– Pero Splendid tiene razón, dudo que Shifty y Lifty roben porque les gusta, a lo mejor lo hacen para subsistir. Si ni si quiera el mayor sabe que es la Navidad¿Que os hace pensar que saben hacer otra cosa aparte de robar? El juego no se va a reanudar, debe ser Shifty quien ponga la estrella, sino no se pone hasta el año que viene.

Les sorprendieron las palabras del científico pero tenia razón les gustase o no. Pero no tardaron mucho en aceptar que debía ser el peliverde quien pusiera el adorno y que se habían pasado en aquella ocasión diciendo eso.

–Lo sentimos,Splendid...–Hablo Cuddles por parte de todos pero nuevamente recibió una mirada severa por parte del superheroe.

– No es a mi a quien debéis pedir perdón sino a Shifty.–Sin apartar la mirada durante un rato antes de alzar el vuelo.– Voy a ir a por él, cuando venga su hermano no le hagáis lo mismo.–

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando decidió dejar de correr, había sido un completo idiota por creer en esa amabilidad. Pero descubrió el pastel, simplemente estaban siendo amables para quedar bien aunque no tardaron mucho en reírse y burlarse de él. Iba hacer que lamentaran cada una de sus palabras, robaría en esa noche y en las siguientes quitando les todo aquello que se iban a regalar. Maquinando aquel plan de venganza sin tardar mucho en darle una patada a un cubo de la basura y tirarlo al suelo. Necesitaba sacar todo ese enojo, todo ese daño que le habían hecho pero había aprendido la lección, no iba a celebrar esa estúpida fiesta pero le daría la caja de galletas a su hermano, él no tenia la culpa de lo que hicieran todos esos farsantes interesados del tres al cuarto.  
Sobrevolaba la ciudad en busca de aquel muchacho, daba gracias de que Splendon't se hubiese tenido que ausentar porque sino estaba convencido que aquel ladrón no habría acabado bien parado. Aun no entendía porque Shifty se dedicaba a robar aunque si había comprado esa caja de galletas tal vez era por lo que había dicho Sniffles. A lo mejor el peliverde no conocía otra cosa y si ese era el caso se iba a encargar de enseñarle e incluso le conseguiría un trabajo. El frio de la noche iba a lograr que terminara descendiendo porque sino terminaría siendo un cubito de hielo volador. Pero debía de encontrar a Shifty antes de descender, había dicho que le llevaría de nuevo a la plaza y cumpliría con su palabra. Ya no sabia por donde mas mirar hasta que escucho como algo metálico caía al suelo, en un principio no le hubiese dado importancia pero¿Cuantas posibilidades había que algún animal hubiese tirado algo metálico?Descendiendo a una de las calles de la ciudad lentamente pero al hacerlo encontró al mayor de los gemelos. Parecía estar enojado si estaba pegando le patadas a un cubo de basura, mas era entendible que estuviera así después de todo lo que había pasado. Acercándose con cautela por si acaso intentaba pegarle, obviamente no le haría daño pero había ciertas posibilidades en las que el peliverde acabase con algún hueso roto o haciéndose daño.  
–Shifty, el cubo de la basura no tiene la culpa y de parte de todos te digo: Lo siento... –Era la primera vez que se tenia que disculpar por parte de los ciudadanos.– No quería que esto acabase así, aun queremos que pongas la estrella.–

Escuchando aquella voz haciendo que se sobresaltara pero estaba bastante ocupado haciéndole pagar a ese cubo de basura lo que le había pasado.

Mirando al ladrón con tristeza, se le daban mal este tipo de situación mas se armo de valor, quería arreglar las cosas.– Shifty...–

–¡¿Qué quieres que diga?!–Girándose mirando directamente los ojos azulados del héroe.–¿Qué no pasa nada?¡Pues no es así!¡No tengo ni puta idea de donde va esa estúpida estrella!¡No he celebrado la maldita Navidad en mi vida!¡Y puede que no la entienda pero ustedes son unos malditos interesados que solo buscan quedar bien!– Gritándole dejando salir su enojo.

–¡Pues déjanos enseñarte como es de verdad!...-Intentando calmarse para seguir hablando.– Shifty, lamento que se burlaran de ti pero no dejes que eso te impida ver como es la Navidad.

Mordiéndose la lengua mientras torcía levemente el labio, no quería volver allí ni tampoco poner esa estrella. Solo quería darle la caja de galletas a su hermano y la cual estaba entre sus brazos.– No... ya os habéis burlado bastante de Lifty y de mi, pon tu la estrella esa...–

– No se burlaran mas y si lo hacen créeme que saldré en tu defensa, nadie mas puede poner la estrella, solo aquel que la encuentra y haya hecho una buena acción.– Esperaba poder convencerle aunque cada vez tenían menos tiempo para que diera la medianoche.

– Yo no he hecho una buena acción, así que no puedo poner la estrella.– Iba a confesar la mentira si con ello se libraba del héroe y de su insistencia.– El ticket es falso, no he comprado la caja de galletas, la tienda estaba cerrada cuando fui...a mi hermano se le olvido en el carro de la compra y le hacían ilusión tenerlas.–

Escuchando aquella confesión, le parecía mal que hubiera robado pero Shifty parecía no darse cuenta que al decir la verdad también estaba haciendo una buena acción y consiguió esas galletas para Lifty, aunque las hubiese robado. Sonriendole dulcemente apoyando la mano sobre el hombro del ladrón.–Has hecho una buena acción, has confesado un delito y eso es valeroso y digno, ademas querías dárselas a tu gemelo porque las quiere...eso es de ser un buen hermano.–

Algo le decía que el héroe no iba a dejar de insistir, lo cual le fastidiaba un poco.– No vas a parar¿eh?...–

–No, y tu hermano seguramente haya llegado ya a la plaza,¿Qué me dices?¿Vamos?Lifty y yo te ayudaremos a poner la estrella.– Mostrando le una amplia sonrisa notando como el otro empezaba a ceder.

– Eres un cabezota,Splendid...– Suspirando pesadamente terminando por asentir con la cabeza.– Esta bien, iré pero que quede claro que voy porque Lifty ya esta allí.–

Cuando llego a la plaza se encontró con que su hermano Shifty no estaba allí, se había dado toda la prisa que pudo para ayudarle y ahora parecía resultar que todo se trataba de una pésima broma. Pero cuando estaba dispuesto a irse tras dar una vuelta a la plaza, Sniffles y Lumpy se lo impidieron contándole lo que había ocurrido. Un pesado suspiro salio de sus labios, su igual ya había pasado por mucho como para que ahora también le echaran en cara que nadie le quería, aunque eso era falso pues el a pesar de todo quería a Shifty. No le iba a quedar otra que esperarle aunque ya le habían dado aquella estrella, hacia muchos años que no veía un adorno. Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ahora recordaba su deseo de Navidad, quería pasar aunque solo fuera una junto a Shifty y que reemplazara todas las navidades que no pudieron pasar juntos durante su infancia. Viniendo le a la mente el recuerdo que tenia en su casa junto con su madre, a pesar de que su hermano no estuviera con ellos por estar encerrado, recordaba que le pedía siempre un deseo a la estrella del árbol para que este se hiciera realidad. Aunque su madre nunca lo cumplió y se limitaba a darle infinidad de juguetes, si al menos hubiera dejado salir a su hermano para que disfrutara de esas fiestas. Acariciando el adorno con suavidad y cariño antes de apoyar su frente en este, le daba igual si le miraban o no, iba a pedirle su deseo y rezaba porque estaba si se cumpliera.  
–Llevo años sin pedirte nada, se que no he sido el mas bueno y que posiblemente haya sido el peor de todos pero...quiero pedirte que estas navidades, Shifty pueda sentir la Navidad, que la celebre conmigo.– Susurrando aquellas palabras antes de alzar la mirada y ver que finalmente su gemelo estaba llegando aunque fuese en la espalda del héroe.–¡Shifty!–

No sabia como se había dejado convencer para ir de aquella ridícula forma hasta la plaza, pero al menos Splendid no le estaba cargando al estilo princesa como tenia intención. Fue un vuelo silencioso en donde podía ver aquel enorme árbol a la distancia. Inconscientemente se agarro aun mas a las ropas del héroe, no porque no se fiase de este sino porque ya se imaginaba que se volverían a meter con él, recordando le aquello que debía de permanecer en el pasado. Estaba planteándose seriamente el tirarse para no tener que poner ese maldito objeto pero su plan fue desechado cuando escucho la voz de su hermano. Buscándole con la mirada hasta ver como Lifty alzaba un brazo para que le encontrase, al final si había ido y eso le alegraba pero mas le alegraba que no le hubiese pasado nada. Sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar aquellas crueles palabras que le habían dicho.  
Finalmente había conseguido que Shifty se subiera encima suyo aunque hubiese preferido llevarle en brazos y no sobre su espalda. No obstante le sorprendió lo poco que pesaba aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente para él incluso un edificio pesaba poco. Haciéndose algo incomodo aquel silencio pero cuando llegaron a la plaza fue descendiendo lentamente, estaba echándose el frio y había alguna que otra nube fastidiando el momento. Escuchando como el otro gemelo ladrón llamaba al peliverde que tenia sobre su espalda, no pensó dos veces el parar enfrente de este y mas al notar como Shifty parecía decaído.  
– Ya hemos llegado, baja con cuidado.–Diciéndolo en un tono amable viendo como algunos ciudadanos se acercaban pero ponía en duda que se fueran a disculpar.

Sin quedarle mas remedio que bajar de la espalda del superheroe pero se quedo quieto sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano. Intentaba aparentar que estaba enojado para que nadie se le acercara y le dejaran en paz.

–Shifty...– Diciendo el nombre de su hermano en un tono bajo, se dio cuenta que estaba triste y por ello no dudo en acercarse para abrazarle con fuerza.–Te quiero, Shifty y aunque fueras el mas enojón de la ciudad o el mas peligroso, te seguiría queriendo.– Susurrándole aquellas palabras al oído.

Se había sorprendido por el abrazo de su hermano, le costo corresponder pero cuando escucho esas palabras, no tardo mucho tiempo en abrazarle con fuerza y aferrarse a sus ropas. Hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su igual.

Mostrando una suave sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda con delicadeza, ignorando a los demás.–Anímate, debes poner una estrella en la copa del árbol. Ademas va a ser Navidad.–Riendo levemente separándose poco a poco del abrazo.

Miraban enternecidos a aquel par de gemelos, ver que no siempre se trataban tan mal les hacia creer en esa magia que unicamente surgía en Navidad. Habían optado por darles privacidad pero Cuddles se acerco a estos teniendo que romper aquel encuentro. Dando leves golpecitos en el hombro de Shifty aprovechando que el contrario se había separado de aquel abrazo. No sabia como pedirle perdón después de lo que habían dicho pero aquello le estaba resultando difícil sobretodo porque era el peliverde quien debía de pedirle perdón primero por robarle infinidad de veces. Sin embargo ante la seria mirada del héroe termino diciéndole aquellas palabras de disculpa, se esperaba algún tipo de represalia o una sonrisa burlona por parte de Shifty. Pero en lugar de eso simplemente le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza.  
No quería separarse de aquel abrazo que había iniciado Lifty pero no le quedo mas remedio, sobretodo cuando sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro. No sabia que quería ese muchacho rubio pero después de un par de minutos escucho esa palabra que nunca pensó que escucharía. Dándole unas leves palmas en la cabeza antes de volver a prestarle atención a su hermano. Estaba ofreciéndole aquella estrella, al parecer no iba a poder escabullirse de ponerla sobre la copa del árbol como le había dicho su igual. Mirando el adorno percatándose que se había quebrado por el golpe que le dio, simplemente tenia esa raya pero seguramente para cuando finalizaran aquellas fiestas se iría a la basura. Era triste que algo tan brillante y hermoso acabara en la basura por ello tenia planeado recogerla cuando eso ocurriese. Alzando la mirada sabiendo perfectamente cual era su cometido, andando directamente a aquel enorme árbol para subir al escenario que habían montado enfrente de este. No tardo en sentir como Lumpy, Sniffles, Splendid y Lifty le acompañaban, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso pero aguardaría a cuando le hincasen para poner aquella estrella en lo mas alto del abeto.

En cuanto dieron por finalizado aquel juego de encontrar el adorno navideño y que terminase de hablar Sniffles, diciéndole a todos que este año la Navidad les había enseñado que debían perdonar a pesar de que se tratara de una persona difícil. Pero también que todos merecían una oportunidad en aquellas fechas tan señaladas y que nadie debía de estar solo en Navidad. Splendid se acerco al peliverde porque no iba a poder subir el solo hasta la copa del árbol. En cuanto estuvo enfrente de este apoyo una rodilla en el suelo ofreciéndole su hombro y su brazo para alzarle, si antes le había tocado medio discutir con este porque no quería ir en brazos dudaba mucho que ahora quisiera.

No estuvo muy atento a lo que decía el científico porque estaba mirando a su hermano y escuchando lo que este le decía, le estaba explicando brevemente que era la Navidad pero sobretodo como debía colocar el adorno. Era la primera vez que iba hacer algo así y los nervios cada vez se adueñaban mas de su cuerpo, mas sentir como Lifty apoyaba la mano en su hombro le dio ánimos suficientes para continuar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenia enfrente al superheroe, iba a ser una noche larga si aquello continuaba así pero termino aceptando.  
–¿Listo?–Pregunto Splendid aun permaneciendo en aquella posición.

Asintiendo con la cabeza antes de sentarse con cuidado en el hombro de Splendid, sin tardar mucho en sentir como este alzaba el vuelo mientras una melodía navideña sonaba de fondo. No podía agarrarse a la cabeza del héroe por lo tanto no le quedaba otra que confiar en que este no le tirase accidentalmente. Pero en cuanto estuvieron en la copa del árbol se quedo mirando aquella estrella junto a los ciudadanos que esperaban abajo durante unos segundos. Aunque su primera experiencia con la Navidad no hubiese sido buena, su hermano le había hecho ver como era realmente esta, y que daba igual si te regalaban un objeto material o no porque la Navidad era mucho mas que eso. Colocando la estrella con cuidado asegurándose que estuviera bien sujeta antes de apoyar las manos sobre la cabeza del héroe y que este fuera descendiendo. Nada mas sintió sus pies en el suelo fue junto a Lifty para estar a su lado y ver como encendían las luces.

Aquel año las luces del árbol navideño brillaron mas que nunca pero fue la estrella la que mas resplandeció, aquella pequeña grieta hacia que pareciese que surgía mas luz de lo normal. Sin duda iba a ser un año que recordar sobretodo para el mayor de los gemelos, esas habían sido sus primeras navidades y no serian las ultimas pues muchas mas estaban por llegar. Y todas ellas las pasaría con la persona que le quería a pesar de sus miles de defectos, su hermano,Lifty. Era en Navidad cuando surgían los pequeños milagros y cuando un corazón frío podía volverse cálido dejando le entrar al espíritu de la Navidad.

 **…...**

 **Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor):**  
La historia finalmente llego a su final, sinceramente no era mi intención hacerla tan larga pero mi espíritu navideño no estaba conforme y me deje llevar. Se que muchos en esta época lo pasan algo difícil, pero deben recordar que la Navidad no significa recibir regalos sino tener a la familia y amigos cerca. Y aquellos que las tienen que pasar alejados de sus familias que no se entristezcan porque a las personas que queremos las llevamos siempre en el corazón.

Les deseo a todos una feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo.  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos,no dejen de imaginar,un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski._

Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen pero si la historia que creo con ellos. Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia y no duden en dejar sus comentarios para mi seria todo un honor saber que les pareció.


End file.
